


Любовь и боль

by tentacruel02



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню группы Король и Шут "Любовь и боль". Песня является кавером на песню "Не оставляй меня, любимый!" группы ВИА Гра.Видеоряд взят из аниме "Devilman".Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Любовь и боль




End file.
